edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Dimension from The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show
This unnamed alternate dimension was created by Edd Shwartz in Early 2013, and developed throughout that year. It was based on a image the author found of nine "motivational" posters for each character type. The image divided into three columns: Lawful, Neutral, and Evil. It was also divided into three rows: good, neutral, and evil. Edd Shwartz was fascinated by this picture; so much so that he authored an alternate dimension in which the alignments were switched around. Early History The author at one point planned on there being an alternate dimension fan fiction based on the changes to the characters from a certain boomerang . This story focused too much on the "evil" aspect of alternate dimensions, and wound up completing ignoring the original concept. It wasn't until the author saw a certain image that he returned to the idea. Conception Rather than create a dimension where everyone good is now evil, and everyone evil is now good, the author decided to take the characters' alignments and mix them around. The original image put Eddy in the center as "True Neutral," which at first confused the author. Edd Shwartz was originally going to simply reverse the chart, so that Lawful Evil becomes Chaotic Good, but decided Eddy would remain the same. This also would've divided the Ed's, as this would make Edd and Ed evil, but not Eddy. Finally, the author decided to move everyone around in an almost random matter. The author tried changing this on April 21, 2013, but decided he had it best as is. Alignment of characters Alignment of original characters The character's alignment is based on their actions in the actual series. It should be noted that Jimmy and Sarah are not included, because they were not included on the original chart, for whatever reason. Eddy is true neutral, as he isn't lawful, evil, good, or chaotic (most of the time). Double D is lawful good for obvious reasons. Ed is chaotic good for equally obvious reasons. The Kanker sisters are chaotic evil, because they seem to be the most evil beings on the original show, and are definately chaotic. Nazz is neutral good, expressing good nature, while not being lawful nor chaotic. Kevin is lawful evil, being mean to the Ed's based on what he considers to be right. Eddy's Brother didn't appear very often in the series, so it can be assumed he was neutral evil, taking up a spot no-one else could fill. Rolf is lawful neutral, due to his strong beliefs in doing right. Finally, Jonny is neutral chaotic, since he is free of care, yet nowhere near evil. Alignment of Alternate Dimension Characters All of the Ed's in this dimension are evil. There isn't really a set pattern for how they were mixed around in alignment. It was simply done based on how the author saw fit. Lawful Evil Ed Ed is the lawfully evil tyrant. He is smart, but insane, as he believes people should be judged by him based on fate, similar to two-face from Batman fame. Chaotic Evil Edd Evil Double D is chaotic like the real Ed, but not quite as dumb. He never washes his hands, and has a habit of being just plain rude. He seems to be this world's equivalent of the Kanker sisters. Neutral Evil Eddy Evil Eddy is in the middle of his two friends, even if he is the leader. He doesn't really like hurting people, but he still lets his temptations to be evil get the better of him. Neutral Good The Kanker Sisters The Kanker's in this world are neutral good. They are considered by their mother to be perfect little angels. They don't really make everyone obey the law, but they do wish the Ed's would. Chaotic Neutral Nazz Neutral Nazz is very rude. She constantly burps in front of everyone, and only uses the Evil Ed's to get what she wants. She isn't really evil, but she leans more towards bad than good. True Neutral Rolf Rolf doesn't care what happens to the Evil Ed's or the resistance against them, as he tends to only mind his own business. The REAL Ed's try to convince him to switch sides and become a true good guy. Lawful Good Jonny Jonny is the equivalent to Double D. He's smart, lawful, and good-natured. He is the leader of the resistance agaisnt the Ed's. Chaotic Good Kevin This Kevin may be a good guy, but he's a prankster. His character as Chaotic Good is still being worked on. Lawful Neutral Jason (Neutral Evil Eddy's Brother) Evil Eddy's brother may not appear in the story, but he is, by elimination, lawful neutral. Location These alternate dimensions are not actually dimensions. They are the shadows of what could have been. Every time someone, whether it be a holy deity or an ant, makes a decision, one or more alternate realities is created for each possible outcome that could have been. Because so many decisions are made, and because these altnernate dimensions contain dimension of their own, there is an alarmingly high number of alternate dimensions. While there are dimensions in which a man chose a red tie over a blue tie, there are also radically different dimensions, such as a Universe where Ed is a bird monster and the Cul-de-Sac is right next to an ice burg, in the middle of the sahara desert. The Cul-de-Sac The alternate Cul-de-Sac is perpetually in a state of being rebuilt by evil Edd's destruction. It is nearby a volcano, an ice berg lab, a large city that looks like a castle, and an abondoned space center. Nazz's house looks more like a palace than a suburban home, possibly due to her flirting with the Evil Ed's. Jonny's house has never been rebuilt at all. Instead, he lives at the resistance head-quarters; though, he keeps up appearances as a beggar. The Park The park is considered a bio-hazard. The park is also filled with lava and ice co-existing together somehow. It is also surrounded by lavender-colored poison. The Mansion The "haunted" mansion was apparently taken by the Ed's, who held captive the realtors who were trying to sell it for $85,000,000! The house is exceptionally popular due to many celebrities living there, as well as it being the location of this more than one of this dimension's humongous celebrations. The Junkyard The Junkyard is this dimension is not actually a junkyard. In its place, someone decided to build an artificially made winter wonderland, which would feature log cabins, a ski lift, an ice berg, and hot springs; however, Evil Ed took over operation, created the Ice Berg Labs, and the downfall of the Cul-de-Sac at the hands of the Evil Ed's began. The Trailer Park and the Construction Site The Trailer Park and the Construction Site switched fates in this Universe. The owner(s) of Park n Flush filed paperwork to start up the Trailer Park, but never got permits, due to perpetual debate among the city council members. The alternate construction site, however, set world records, because of how fast the crew built everything. Apparently, the crew featured several olympic athletes who specialized at doing laborious tasks during the games . Unfortuately, they completed everything mere hours before the Evil Ed's started their rampage, so they never recieved a single buyer. Even if someone was foolish enough to buy a house there, the realtors couldn't sell them to the buyers anyway, because the Evil Ed's didn't want anyone living there. The Woods (or the castle city) In this dimension, the woods was a peaceful place where True Neutral Rolf liked to relax from the abuse of the Evil Ed's. Unfortunately, the woods were destroyed, and a city was built in its place. It's castle walls protect it from the Evil Ed's. Rolf, Jimmy, and Kevin moved into this city. Abondoned Space Center and Volcano It is currently unknown what the author plans to do with these areas, as the fan fiction won't be ready for a long time. Notes *Jimmy and Sarah do not appear in this story. *Lawful Good Jonny's house never being repaired is a reference to how the real Jonny's house is instantly repaired after certain episodes, most notably Rent-a-Ed. *The original concept featured many characters the way they appear when affected by the Boomerang, and would introduce a goth Nazz; however, this eventually became a cliche'd and boring story. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Locations Category:Fan-Made Locations